Germerica
by XRenaandAndersonX
Summary: America was there at the end of the war, and she was there at the tearing down of the Berlin wall. To the other nations, Germany and America are just friends. But this relationship goes back a little farther than their assumptions. This relationship goes back even BEFORE the second world war. Can these two change history? Or will history change them?
1. Ch 1: Then

Ch. 1: Then...

~1945~

"Well, Germany, here it is! Make yourself at home!"  
"I can not zhank you enough. You have no IDEA how grateful I am. How can I ever zhank you? I don't...DESERVE to be in your presence..."  
But America took Germany's hands in hers and said, "I will always protect you. As long as you stay in this house, I SWEAR, I will protect you from all those who seek to cause you harm. I promise."  
Germany wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
"Danke, America. You truly are an amazing nation."  
"Aw, don't worry about it! It's not that big a deal!"  
"It is to ME," he thought.

~1990~

"So, this is goodbye, huh?"  
"Ja..."  
"Well...it was nice knowing you!"  
America outstretched her arms, ready to shake hands with Germany as he left to return to his home.  
Now that the Berlin wall was destroyed, there was no need for her to protect him anymore.  
He was strong now. He didn't need her anymore...  
Germany stood there in the doorway with his bags in his hands, staring at her outstretched palm as if it were a foreign thing, still unsure of whether or not to leave.  
She had been so kind to him. She had been so unfathomably kind...  
She had taken him in after the war, after all the pain and hurt he had put her through.  
She provided him with security, and money, and a place to live.  
Even after all the other nations had turned their backs on him, she never did. Not once. Not even once.  
He had to repay her. With something. With anything.  
But what?  
"Well...goodbye."  
It was then that he noticed her hand and the look on her face that meant he was supposed to shake it.  
Shake it? What for?  
He stared at it, frozen in place by the very thought.  
He was still mulling over how to repay her.  
And he knew that shaking her hand would only mean accepting defeat.  
And Germany was never GOOD at accepting defeat. Even now.  
"Well?"  
Her eyes widened, and she squeaked when Germany dropped his things, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
America didn't know how to react.  
How could she? This had never happened before.  
America and Germany had always been "close", but, now, after all these years of spending their life together under the same roof, it was time to say goodbye.  
It suddenly brought a tear to America's eye. A painful tear.  
She couldn't accept this.  
She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder as she realized this would be the last day he spent in her house.  
She probably wouldn't see him for a long time. He WAS his own nation after all.  
Best make their last moments together count.  
Germany rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair as he tried to calm her.  
"Shh...Shh, shh, shh...It's alright. Don't cry. I'll be back someday, okay?"  
"...Y-Yeah..."  
America wiped her tears away, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve.  
"You'll be back someday, I'm sure. So, you...You'd better not forget about me, okay!? You better not!"  
Germany merely chuckled, saying, "Now, vhy vould I go und do a zhing like zhat?"


	2. Ch 2: Now

Ch. 2: Now...

~2013~

There was a knock at the door, and Germany said, "Now, who could zhat be at ZHIS hour? Really?", removing his glasses and setting his book aside to go get it.  
But, when he opened the door, he was bombarded with a series of questions by a small red-head and an energetic blonde.  
"Hi,Germany!What'dyouhaveforlunchtoday?Wasitgood?I betitwasgood!GermanfoodisSOgood!Oh,cool,yourhousei ssoawesome!Canwecomein?Nevermind!We'llcomeinanyway !"  
She bumped Germany aside, taking hold of her Italian friend's hand as she led them inside.  
"Oh,cool,look!Isthatcoffee?Iwantcoffee!OMG!Andthat !Lookatthat!Oh,cool,Germany,doyouwearglasses?I'llj ustpourmyselfsomecoffee!Huh?Gross!Ihateitwhenit'st oostrong!Nocoffeeforme,nothanks!"  
"America?"  
"Oh,wow,look,abook!Abook!Ilikethatbook!That'smyfav oritebook!CanIborrowit,Germany?CanI?CanI?CanI?Ca-? "  
"JUST SHUT UP, UND TELL ME VHAT YOU VANT!"  
"Pft, jeez, Germany, no need to be such a butthole. Fine, Italy and I'll just go. Come on, Italy. Let's go."  
But Germany blocked their path.  
"Like Hell you're just gonna' smash in here und, zhen, leave vizhout ein ounce of varning. Vhat did you come for?"  
"Oh, we just came to say hi."  
"Hi, Germany!"  
Germany nodded in his direction.  
"So?"  
"Sooooo...We're gonna' visit ALL the other nations today. Say "hi" to them, make them feel like they're actually important! Even when they really aren't..."  
"Oh, jee, zhanks."  
"Hey, you should come with us, Germany! It'll be fun!"  
"Italy's right, you SHOULD come with us. It'll be LOADS of fun!"  
"Oh, sorry, I can't come today. I forgot to buy a new zhing of...IBUPROFEN."  
America kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp out, holding his leg in pain while the other two made their way outside.  
"Hey, ngh, vhere are you going!?"  
"To go see the others, dummy. You can join, if you want."  
"PFT, as if. I'm not ZHAT stupid."  
"Come on, Italy, let's go! I hear Japan's passing out free HENTAI today to the 1,000th tourist."  
"Zhat's it, I'm coming."

~At Japan's house~

"So, Japan, you'll be there for the party, right?"  
"Why, sure. But I might be a rittre rate, so, do forgive me."  
"Ah, don't sweat it! It's cool!"  
She gave him a thumbs up. Germany just shook his head.  
"Can ve GO now?"  
"Not YET, dummkopf."  
His brows knitted together in anger.  
Turning back to Japan, she said, "Tell the others to come to. I would've done it myself, but duty calls."  
"Duty? Vhat duty?"  
"None o' your BEE'S WAX, Germany!"  
Germany could feel his blood boiling.  
"Vhy, you little-."  
"Stop it, stop it! Stop fighting! Stop fighting!"  
Italy hugged America defensively (like he could protect her from Germany).  
"Hey, get off, Italy! You're hugging me too hard! Dude, it hurts! Stop!"  
"Italy, stop it! You're hurting her!"  
Germany pried the red-head away from the other nation, allowing her a second to breathe as she tried to recover from her recent attack.  
"Damn it, Italy, vhat's your problem!?"  
"I don't have a problem! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt America! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"  
And Japan just stood there...


	3. Ch 3: House Party

Ch. 3: House Party

"Welcome, everybody, to America's party! We got chips, dips, and good ol' backflips! Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back to cater to your every whim!"  
There was a knock at the door.  
"I'll be back! Now, y'all keep lookin' beautiful!"  
"America's really going all out with this stuff."  
"Yeah, rearry."  
"You better not be playing any tricks!"  
"What?"  
"AMERICA'S MINE! ALL HER ASSETS ARE MINE!"  
Japan inched away from China. He hated when he got like this.  
America opened the door.  
"Oh, hi, Russia. Come on in, make yourself at-."  
"Hello, America. I see China's here."  
"Well, yeah, I invited everyo-."  
"Become one?"  
America stood there, staring at her older friend with a quizzical face.  
"Y-Yeah, c-come in. M-Make yourself at home."  
"Ah, thank you. Here is gift."  
Russia shoved a fruitcake at her.  
It hit her like concrete, and she had to strain just to get on her knees.  
"Th-Thank you for the lovely gift, Russia."  
"No problem. I thought you would like it."  
When he had made his way inside, she dropped it, saying, "SHEESH! It's not even Christmas! And why would I want a FRUITCAKE, anyway!?"  
Another knock at the door.  
"Huh, jeez."  
Russia squeezed between Japan and China, dominating the couch with his massive size.  
America opened the door.  
"Okay, who's next? BRING IT ON!" She put up her fists, ready for anything.  
A sudden flood of nations began pouring in, knocking poor America over and trampling her in the process to get inside.  
When it was over, she, rather drunkenly, got to her feet, putting her fists up again as she said, "Is that all ya' GOT?"  
Then, as if to answer her question, another flood of nations rushed inside, trampling her once again.  
When it was all over, she had given up, hobbling pitifully over to Russia and sliding in his lap.  
"Hey, Russia, I'm gonna' sit here a while, okay? That okay with you?"  
An evil, purple aura began to emanate from his very being.  
"Why, sure, America. Kol-kol-kol-kol..."  
She paid him no mind as she simply laid her head on his chest and tried to go to sleep.  
"Get off her, America is MINE!"  
"Huh? What is it, China?"  
She was caught in the crossfire as China began to beat Russia without mercy with a series of kitchen utensils.  
"America is mine! America is mine! America is mine! America is mine!"  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!"  
America crawled out of the fray before they could notice and slammed into the table nearby.  
Some cake fell on her head.  
She huffed heavily.  
"Jeez...What's China's problem?...Huh, huh..."  
She, then, noticing the platter of brownies, took them in hand and, hoping it would cease the fighting, said, "Who wants BROWNIES!?"  
America regretted this a second later.  
She was trampled, yet again, as the other nations attacked her, kicking and biting so they could have a chance at the brownies.  
When it was all over, the brownies were gone, and so was America's courage as she hobbled off in the nearest corner to cry in silence.  
But she wasn't even allowed to do THAT when there was, yet, ANOTHER knock at the door.  
Rolling up her sleeves, she said, "I've had just about ENOUGH of this," before opening the door, jumping back at who it was.  
"CUBA!"  
"AMERICA!"  
"Canada..."  
But the other two ignored him as they shared a stare-down.  
"What's YOUR butt doing back here? Didn't I tell you to get lost?"  
"Like I came for YOU, America. I came for the brownies, so, there, HAH!"  
"Well, for your information, all the brownies are GONE! So, there, HAH!"  
"What are they arguing about?"  
"It's a cultural thing. Don't worry about it."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm CANADA...," the man said with distress.  
"I said, "GO AWAY"!"  
And, with that, America grabbed the fruitcake from earlier and smacked Cuba in the head with it, knocking him out ice-cold.  
Turning back to Russia, she screamed, "Hey, Russia! Thank you for the gift! 'Twas the best gift I ever received!"  
"Oh, well, thank you, America. Ow! OW!"  
"Stop talking to her! Stop talking to her! She's mine! She's mine!"  
America finally realized that everyone in the room was fighting.  
Now, normally, America would be MORE than happy to allow them to knock each other's brains out. Just one less idiot for her to deal with.  
The only problem was...it was in her HOUSE.  
Thinking fast, she said, "Hey, everybody! Free fudge outside!"  
More trampling.  
"Ugh...Ugh...Whoo...Russia? What are you still doing here?"  
"China's getting some free frudge. You still have to become one."  
"Uh...No? Awkwaaaaard..."  
He suddenly grabbed her hand and slammed it on the table, taking a seat opposite her.  
"Russia, what are you-Oooohhh...I get it. You're still pissed off about the Cold War, eh? Well, heh, heh..."  
She gripped his hand tighter.  
"Let's see who's the strongest, once and for all..."  
"'Ey, where is zhe fudge!? America, you said zhere would be-Huh?"  
"Russia, I thought I told you to leave my property alone!"  
"America, what are you DOING, you stupid git!?"  
"Finishing something that I should've done a LONG time ago..."  
"Germany..."  
Italy cowered behind his taller friend.  
"What's gonna' happen?"  
"I don't know, Italy. I don't know anyzhing about zhis."  
America and Russia locked eyes, flexing their arm muscles as they prepared for the most legendary arm-wrestling match of the century.  
And, then...It began.  
They struggled terribly as they fought to win, both appearing to be equally matched as the game wore on.  
No one was winning, and the others began to grow uneasy.  
"How long do you zhink it will take?"  
"Few hours, days, months. You can never tell with America."  
"What are they arguing about?"  
"It's a cultural thing. Don't worry about it."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm CANADA..."  
"Come on, Russia, give it up. I beat you, then, and I can still beat you now."  
"Fat chance, America. I've been pumping a bit of iron lately."  
"Huh?"  
America's arm began to bend, and she bit down on her lip in frustration, struggling just to get up an inch above the table.  
But America's face cleared of all strain in an instant, and an evil grin graced her features.  
"Oh, Russia?"  
"Yes?"  
"What sound does a trigger make?"  
England screamed. "No, you dolt! You know darn well what happened last time!"  
"What sound DOES a trigger make?"  
America chuckled devilishly.  
"Well, it makes THIS sound, dear Russia...Chik-chik, BAM!"  
Her arm slammed Russia's down on the table.  
And, just then, the whole house exploded.  
There was a series of coughing, and America came out, dizzy and confused as to where she was.  
England followed, beating the snot out of her when he had the chance.  
"You stupid GIT! I TOLD you not to do that, and you did!"  
"Ow, England! Take a chill pill! What'd I do!?"  
"You know bloody well what you did!"  
"What's going on? America?"  
"OW! Ow! Ow!"  
"This is what you get! This is what you get!"  
"YAAAAHHH!"  
"Huh? China? What are you-?"  
China tackled England to the ground, knocking him out ice-cold with his wok.  
"Now, when I say, "America's mine," I mean, "America's MINE"!"  
China continued to abuse the poor, unconscious England.  
"Whew. I actually have to say thanks, China."  
"It was no problem. I was just protecting my property."  
"Hmmmm...Well, I don' know about that..."  
"Ugh...Jeez, America, you tryin' to KILL us!?"  
"Yeah, what's zhe big idea!?"  
"Really, America, are you crazy?"  
"I-I thought America was funny..."  
Everybody shot evil glances at Italy.  
"Uh-Uh-On second thought, you're on your own, America!"  
"What the heck, Italy!?"  
America was suddenly surrounded by a circle of angry nations.  
"Now, where are we going to have the party!?"  
"Duh. Outside?"  
"But, America, what about your house?"  
"But, America, vhat about your house?"  
"Ah, don' worry about it...I'll just hire a bunch o' Mexicans to do it. AHAHAHAHA!"  
Canada sat in the corner with his legs pulled up to his chest.  
"But...I asked that question...Didn't anybody hear me?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm CANADA, darn it!" The poor nation shook his fist in anger.  
"Hey, seein' as we have no way other way to pass the time, how about a water fight?"  
"A water fight?"  
"Yeah, with water and stuff!"  
"Imbecire."  
"Psht. Why would any of us wanna' play a stupid game like zhat for?"  
"Because...if any of you boys can beat me, I'll bake you free brownies for a week."  
"I'M IN!" They shouted in unison.  
"Okay, then, it's settled! Let Water War III begin!"  
Just, then, England woke up.  
"Ugh...What time is it? Did I hear somethin' about brownies?"


	4. Ch 4: Water War III

Ch. 4: Water War III

"Okay, guys, this is how it's gonna' go. It's me, France, England, Russia, and China against Japan, Italy, and Germany. The rest o' you guys can just sit back and watch."  
"Like I WANTED to join," Cuba grumbled.  
"Hey! Why's that FRENCHIE before ME!?"  
"Because, APPARENTLY, I am more important, oh, ho, ho."  
"Why, you bloody-!"  
They began to fight.  
"Both of you, wait a minute! Wait a minute!"  
They paused, England's hand on France's throat and France's hand on his.  
"We're on the same team! Save your energy for the enemy."  
"Fine."  
They broke away from each other.  
"Okay. Now, here's the rules. One squirt on you, and you're out. UNLESS you're touching THIS right here."  
She tapped the fountain beside her.  
"Only ONE person can touch it at a time, so, keep your mind on that. 'Cause if I see two touchin' it, you're BOTH out."  
"So much for cheating..."  
She stared at the nations all decked out in their swimwear.  
She looked at herself. She was wearing her normal clothes save for her underwear being exchanged for a one-piece that went UNDER her normal clothes.  
Returning her attention to the others, she said, "Okay. Now, when I say "go" I mean "GO". Okay, ready?"  
They all pointed their water guns at each other, knowing exactly who they were going to shoot.  
"One...Two..."  
Her eyes locked on Germany.  
"You're MINE," she thought lustfully.  
"Three...GO!"  
America immediately had to dodge.  
"Uh-Hey!"  
She rushed into the bushes.  
Italy was the first to claim the fountain. Go figure...  
Japan and Germany scouted the area while many of the others hid in the bushes, waiting for the enemy to come into their line of fire.  
Arrogant moron that he was, France decided to give it a shot.  
"I'm going in."  
"No, France, you GIT!"  
He went running out into the open, directly toward Germany.  
"Oh, ho, ho! Take ZHIS you sausage loving-!"  
Japan came up from behind, squirting his back with water.  
"-idiot?"  
He fell on his face, having declared defeat.  
"Uh, hey!"  
"Give me zhat, Italy! You're clearly not using it! Look, white flag! White flag! Do you no see zhe white flag!?"  
Germany and Japan exchanged glances.  
"That DOLT. Well, I guess it's up to you and me, Russia. Russia?"  
England turned just in time to see Russia running out in the open.  
"Russia, what the bloody Hell are you DOING!?"  
"Huh?"  
He seemed confused.  
"Oh. I am just going to claim Germany, dhat's all. Care to join me? I shall make him ONE widh modher Russia. You see, nobody gets upper-hand on modher-."  
A rush of water splashed across Russia's face, and he fell to his knees.  
"I DEFINITELY didn't see dhat coming."  
"Vell, zhat's because you're not as GOOD as I am."  
"Oh...Oh, Jeez...Now it's just me, America, and China...Come to think of it, where are they?"  
"Let me go of me! LETGOOFME!"  
"I'll keep my property safe! Keep it safe from mean, old Germany and Japan!"  
He was tying her up with a length of rope.  
"Uh...China?"  
England sighed.  
"Well...I guess it's up to me, then."  
He didn't seem too enthusiastic about it.  
"Well," he swallowed. "Here I go..."  
The best England could muster was a bear-crawl, but that was about it.  
Japan noticed a rustling in the bushes and pretended to not be alarmed. He turned his back on the nation, hoping he would take the bait.  
And he did.  
"Ha, NOW, I've got you, you silly-!"  
SPLASH!  
"Goh, Jeez!"  
"Huh? England?"  
China ceased his riff-raff and turned.  
It was true. England had been defeated.  
China turned back to America, whom of which was, now, bound and gagged, lying in the grass at his feet.  
She had a very angry look on her face which meant she was never gonna' let China live this down.  
That is, if she let him live at ALL.  
"What do I do?" He thought.  
"If I leave her alone, she's sure to be ambushed. But if I don't do something, this game will contine to drag on. And I have to get home soon."  
China furrowed his brows.  
He would do it for his little America. 'Cause she just looked too darn cute all tied up.  
"HEEYAAAH!"  
"Huh?"  
"China?"  
They had no time to react as China whacked both Germany and Japan over the head with his wok, prying Italy away from the fountain and spraying him with water.  
Italy fell backwards at his defeat, and China seemed reluctant to give up the fountain, sticking his tongue out at them.  
Germany and Japan exchanged glances.  
"How do ve get him avay from it?"  
"No idea..."  
Just then, America, who had gotten fed up with being tied and bound, broke free of her bindings and yelled, "CHINAAAA! WHEN I GET OVER THERE, I'M GONNA' KIIIIILL YOOOOUUUU!"  
"What?"  
"Was?"  
America yelled as she sprinted out of place, kicked China down, and stole the fountain from him.  
While China was still down, both Germany and Japan pelted him with water, of which, America did not care.  
"Serves you right," she thought bitterly.  
But, now, America needed an attack plan. She was all alone, her comrades defeated.  
She snatched up China's water gun nearby and sprayed it at the other nations.  
She was safe with the fountain, but THEY weren't.  
She knew she couldn't stay at the fountain forever if she wanted this game to end.  
So, after failing to spray them with water, she sprinted into the bushes nearby and waited.  
It was a bit of a long wait, but, eventually, she could hear Germany and Japan creeping up on her from both sides, and she stopped, dropped, and rolled out of the bushes.  
Japan came yelling from behind, and Germany came yelling from the front.  
America ducked, and the two nations sprayed each other with water, shocked that they had both lost by their own comrades.  
They fell on top of each other, and America put her foot on them, saying, proudly, "I did it! I win! AHAHAHA! America ALWAYS wins!"  
"Ugh...Just shut up, America, und help us up. Zhe game's already over," Germany groaned, wincing when he felt something in his back pop.  
"Sure thing!"  
She offered him her hand, and he allowed her to pull him up, grabbing Japan with his other hand so he could help him up later.  
Dusting herself off, she said, "Welp, ya' know what THAT means. I won. All of you guys lost. SOOO, in order to celebrate, I'm gonna' hold ANOTHER huge party Friday night, and EVERYBODY'S invited."  
She turned to Cuba and narrowed her eyes.  
"Even YOU, Cuba."  
"Shut up, AMERICA. Like I'd WANT to go to your crummy American party."  
"Why, you-! That's it! Not another WORD about 'Murica!"  
They began to fight, but the other nations didn't stop them.  
"Hey, America?"  
"What?"  
America continued to beat up Cuba, even when Japan was hovering over her, soaked from head to toe.  
Poor Cuba. He was learning about democracy. The HARD way.  
"You stirr owe me a rot of money from that HENTAI you bought."  
Suddenly, America dropped Cuba, her face turning red.  
She waved her arms around, shaking her head, saying, "No, no! You must be mistaken! I don't look at PORN! What an AWFUL thing to say! AHAHA! Japan, you better shut up, now, before I MAKE you shut up," she whispered, harshly.  
Japan gave her a quizzical look.  
"Yes, you did. Rook, I have the papers right here, see?"  
America gasped, grabbed the papers, lit a match, and burnt them.  
Japan screamed, jumping around, flailing his arms in a circle.  
"What did you do THAT for!?"  
While Japan was crying over spilt ashes, America was fending off Cuba with a brownie tray, devoid of all brownies.  
She had used THOSE to satiate France so he would leave her alone with his "Americans are as bad as the English" crap.  
Germany, on the other hand, tapped her shoulder, and she craned her neck to look at him, still, a little concerned with her Cuban problem.  
"Hey, America. I know you'll be preparing your house for zhe next party und all, but do you mind spending zhe night at MY house tonight? Just for vone night?"  
America thought this was a dumb question and said, "Sure, I will, ya' DOLT! Why WOULDN'T I? ANYTHING to get away from CUBA..."  
"Dhat's it!"  
He took the tray out of her hands and whacked her upside of the head with it.  
"America!," Germany yelled.  
It all went black after that.

* * *

NOTE: 'Kay, I know, I'm late. Got stuck up in author's traffic, sorry. XD ANYWHO, glad I finally got it up. This is going to be a little more from an American's POV, so, the stereotypes may be a little different. Mainly, only France, really. Americans tend to replace Italy with France, being a coward and all. XD Thus, the white flag scene. That split my sides. XD Who knows when the next will be, but thanks for all the views! Really appreciate it! Poor America! Let's hope Germany took her home and helped her! (Must...resist urge...to enter...sex joke...XD) Oh, if you're all wondering why those brownies are so addictive? ...It's crack. ._. America puts CRACK in her brownies. ._.


End file.
